Beginning and Forever
by ALilyPea
Summary: They have the type of relationship which begins then lasts forever. FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

-1**Title:** Glances, Hearts, Like and Date  
**Fandom:**  
**Pairing:** Lita/Maria  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Contains Femslash  
**Genre:** Femslash, romance  
**Complete:** Yes  
**Summary:** The beginning and forever of a relationship.

**04. First Glance**

Fierce, that is my first thought of her.

Red hair, fiery eyes, curves that Maria just can't forget about even though she is certain she shouldn't be looking.

It scares her a little bit, feeling this way for another woman again so soon after her last relationship has broken apart, but she just can't stop watching.

The other diva glances over at her and she bows her head, suddenly breathless.

"How are you feeling?" Lita asks approaching her, voice the slightest bit hoarse, rough.

"Fine," Maria doesn't think she will ever be the same again. "Thank you," her voice is choked.

**03. Chocolate Hearts**

Maria opens her locker after the show, having shortly forgotten the combination and is surprised to find a bag of chocolate hearts there.

The other girls crowd around her, cooing about the bag as though it's a small child.  
Pulling off the small tag attached she looks down at the writing, _Couldn't find kisses, I would be happy to give you some._

Startled she glances around the room, spying Lita paying no attention.

Maria pulls one out, unwrapping the foil she popped the chocolate into her mouth, letting it melt.

Lita opens her locker later, finding a single chocolate kiss and smiles.

**05. In Like**

Every time Maria sees her, she is enchanted, finding herself drawn to the other woman.  
Lita is strong, witty, and intelligent.

Everything Maria wishes she could be in the face of the other woman but she just can't seem to manage it.

She isn't however foolish enough to believe that she is in love yet, despite the fluttering in her stomach every time she sees her.

Lita approaches her one day, asks her out to dinner with a smile.

She agrees, stuttering a reply that doesn't make sense.

Left standing in the hallway she knows she is most definitely in like.

**02. Date Night**

"You seem nervous," Lita comments, her voice still husky, still the slightest bit rough.

It causes shivers to travel up Maria's spine and she closes her eyes shortly.

"I am," she replies after licking her lips.

"Have you never gone out with a woman before?" Lita asks, leaning forward, gently skimming one hand along Maria's before simply smiling.

Maria manages to nod, practically choking on the words.

"Once before," she manages to say. "Just two months ago, for two years."

Lita nods, smiling quickly. "I'm somewhat glad to hear that," she tells her before turning to order a bottle of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Rest of Their Lives  
**Fandom:** WWE  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Maria/Lita  
**Complete:** Yes  
**Summary:** Contentment for the rest of their lives.  
**Warning:** Contains femslash.  
**Notes:** This was written for **wrestleficathon**'s February Theme.

**01. First Kiss**

Maria's palms are sweating and she doesn't know what to say.

With a man it's somewhat easier, invite them into your room for a drink.

Lita smiles at her, and leans forward giving her a short firm kiss on the lips.

Maria has to resist the urge to fall over, her legs trembling as she pulls back and smiles back at her quickly.

"I was thinking, we could go on a second date if you would like," Lita offers, her eyes shining happily.

Maria nods slowly, struggling with her words once again before spits out a an answer, "Yes, of course."

**06. Falling**

Maria isn't as stupid as people thinks she is, and it's one of the first things Lita notices about her.

If anything Maria is kind, compassionate and sometimes witty.

Lita has caught her staring more than once on their dates but she watches the other woman just as much.

Her stunning eyes, the way her hair curls lightly against her neck when it's free from being styled.

Maria makes her happy, happier than most anyone ever has.

Wrapping her arms around the younger woman's waist from behind Lita drops a soft kiss on her neck.

"I love you," she whispers, smiling.

**08. Sleep**

Lita knows its more than a little creepy that she sometimes watches Maria when she sleeps but she just can't help herself.

It takes a lot of trust to fall asleep in someone's arms, she knows this and Maria trusts her completely.

She wonders if Maria knows that she mumbles in her sleep, that she makes noises.

If it's a nightmare sometimes there will be frown lines in between her brows.

If it's a pleasant dream she smiles, making happy noises.

On the odd occasion she will catch her name on the other woman's breath and it makes her smile.

**09. Fever**

Maria gets sick more than anyone else she has ever known and it worries her.

Lita doesn't know what to do other than sit beside her and run a wet cloth across her forehead and hope her fever breaks soon.

"You're worrying again," Maria scolds, her normally bright eyes seeming dull and listless.

Lita manages a small smile and brushes a kiss across her forehead. "I just can't help myself."

"Well stop it," Maria's eyes close and she drifts back to sleep.

Her fever breaks at 3 am finally, after a visit from the Doctor and Lita weeps in relief.

**07. Forever**

They don't get married and it's okay for both of them.

Maria does however suggest buying a house together and after months of nagging Lita relents.

She doesn't like the idea of being a house wife, because Maria still wrestles and Lita spends days on her own after retiring, or with the band.

Maria laughs and reminds her it's not like they're married, and she's definitely not male.

They have small arguments about who will do the laundry, or the dishes.

In the end Maria washes, Lita dries and the same goes for the laundry.

They both fold the clothes, stealing kisses in between.

**10. Contentment**

Maria remembers a time when she was too nervous to talk to her lover, or even walk by her.

She laughs when Lita recounts their first interactions to friends, sneaking her hand into the other woman's under the table and squeezing tightly.

They live a happily together, two dogs, a cat, little gerbil which Lita didn't want at first until Maria told her she could name it.

Lita names it Dumanellis, and it fits into their life nicely.

Maria doesn't remember ever considering anyone else to be with.

As she sits next to her life partner, she feels content and happy.


End file.
